An image sensor refers to a device that converts an optical image into an electrical signal. Recently, due to developments in the computer and communication industries, the demand for an enhanced image sensor with a high integration density is increasing in various devices such as a digital camera, camcorder, Personal Communication System (PCS), game machine, security camera, medical micro-camera and robot.